IMF: Hawkeye
by Dalnim
Summary: Avengers/IMF-Xover. After the Loki-incident Hawkeye has been assigned undercover at the IMF. Now however, the Avengers need him back, but he's in a middle of a mission in Dubai.


**A/N: Just something that came to me while reading IMF/Avengers X-overs...**

* * *

**Impossible Missions Force: Hawkeye**

William Brandt resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he watched his team leader Ethan Hunt climb the skyscraper Burj Khalifa. He truly didn't understand how the IMF got anything done considering how complicated their plans were – not to mention how bad their equipment was! Even now their mission was to prevent the launching codes of a nuclear bomb from getting into wrong hands and they were planning to do it with the most complicated way, which included masks and apparently climbing the tallest man-made building in the world with the help of electronic gloves, which were _supposed to _work and keep Ethan from falling.

Needless to say they didn't.

Seriously – Will himself would have forgone the misbehaving gloves to begin with and climbed without them, although only as the last resort, for had it been up to him he would have used the vents to get to the server level and he would have done it in less than half the time it took Ethan to make it there. Unfortunately though, it was something he couldn't do, as William Brandt didn't do heights and it would seem suspicious even if he suggested it.

So here he was sitting in a hotel room doing nothing but relating the time to Ethan and hoping he would make it in time, while every part of him was itching to get back to action.

_You're William Brandt. You're an analyst._ He kept repeating in his head when suddenly he noticed something in the horizon.

"What the hell is that?" He stated getting Benji's attention although he knew very well what it was.

A goddamn sandstorm.

_Great. This is just what we needed._ He thought, once again cursing Fury for putting him up for this.

Honestly though, had he been himself and with his real team, he would most likely have found all this extremely amusing – or, well, to be entirely honest; downright hilarious. But then again, they would never have problems like this, not at least with the tech, as SHIELD only used Stark Tech and Tony made sure personally that everything was in the working order.

Minutes went by and Will kept relating the time to his team leader just to spite him, which he probably shouldn't do as it wasn't like William Brandt, but to be honest, he was beginning to reach past his caring point. Fuck Fury and fuck the mission. After this was done he would be done with IMF.

After a few more minutes – which felt like hours – Ethan finally announced he had reached the server level – only to fall several floors down as he tried to open the window. At this point Will felt like banging his head into the wall or jumping down the building itself – or not. Truthfully all he wanted was to take out his bow and shoot things.

God he hated this mission.

* * *

24ish minutes, almost dead Ethan Hunt, broken things and a new, even worse plan later found Will along with Ethan in a meeting with Moreau, pretending to be a nuclear expert and Hendricks' right hand man and on top of that they forced Will to put a camera contact lens in his eye, taking away his normal sight in his other eye. And Will hated having his sight messed with.

The lens was extremely uncomfortable and distracted him from fully concentrating on what he was doing, but he managed to look mostly natural with the help of Ethan who kept Moreau occupied, as he 'inspected' the codes.

And just as it looked like they were going to pull it through the worst thing possible happened:

Will's phone – which for the record _was_ shut down – started ringing with Black Sabbath's Iron Man as its tone.

Will tried to ignore it, but as expected Moreau and her bodyguards had their guns out and pointing at them suspiciously. Ethan tried to dismiss it, but then it got even worse as a British voice was heard from the phone.

"Mr. Cupid, Sir would like to have a word with you." It said, and Will groaned.

Of all the possible times.

And damn Stark for programming JARVIS into calling him Mr. Cupid.

"What is that?" Moreau spat suspiciously, but before either Ethan or Will could say anything another voice was heard from the phone.

"Oi Legolas! Pick up the phone." Stark's voice called, and Will closed his eyes wishing for the voice to go away.

It didn't.

"And what are you doing in Dubai? Come on Cupid, talk to me. It's important, I swear."

_And this couldn't go any worse._ Will thought. _Well fuck it all._

Ignoring the guns pointed at him and Ethan's incredulous look Will picked up the phone.

"What the hell Stark?! You know I'm on a mission!" He said angrily to the phone.

"Nice to hear from you too Legolas!" Stark said jovially, but was interrupted by another voice.

"Shut up Tony, we don't have time for this." It said and Will recognized it as Steve Rogers. "Hello, Clint. Sorry to interrupt your mission, but we need you back."

"What? But I still have four months left." Will said.

"It's an order Agent Barton." A third voice said, which Will recognized right away.

Nick Fury.

"Sir." Will said, his whole demeanor changing from the analyst William Brandt to SHIELD agent Clint Barton – code name Hawkeye.

"Code: 905856, Barton." Fury said.

"Yes Sir." Clint grinned. "Hawkeye reports to duty." He said. Finally he would get back to where he belonged. The Avengers and alien invasions and the like.

"Extraction in three minutes Barton." Fury said and Clint could hear a hint of a smile in his voice.

"Roger that." He said.

"And Barton…" Fury continued. "Welcome back."

Clint smirked and put the phone away.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw that all the other occupants in the room were looking at him in shock and disbelief, which worked for Clint just fine as he took hold of his watch and pressed a small button in its side. The clock-face opened and Clint pulled miniature models of a bow and a quiver out. A few seconds later they grew in size and he was holding his own bow and quiver in his hands.

Sometimes he just loved Stark Tech.

At the sight of his weapon Moreau and her bodyguards recovered from their shock and tried to shoot him, but were too slow and Clint shot them with arrows that contained tranquilizer. Ethan gaped at him, but Clint ignored him as he stripped from his suit revealing his combat gear under it, all the while walking towards the room where Wistrom and the real nuclear expert were along with Jane.

Clint entered the room with a bang, kicking the door in and shot Wistrom and the expert with the same tranquilizer arrows and they too slumped onto the ground.

"Will, what the hell?" Jane exclaimed shooting a questioning glance at Ethan who had followed him in with Benji on his heels.

"Sorry folks, gotta run. I will leave you to deal with them." Clint grinned, referring to the unconscious men, before breaking the window. "It was a pleasure working with you." He said with a mock salute before turning around and jumping out of the window.

The three IMF-agents moved to the window and watched in horror as Clint fell without any protection on him. Suddenly a huge aircraft appeared above them and they saw Clint shoot a wired arrow at it before dragging himself up.

"What the hell was that?" Jane demanded.

"Apparently, Will wasn't who we thought he was." Ethan said.

"You think?" Jane stated flatly.

"So, who is he?" Benji asked, still looking after the aircraft Clint had disappeared into, in awe.

"I think he called himself Hawkeye or something." Ethan shrugged.

"Hawkeye? You mean _THE _Hawkeye?! From the Avengers?!"Benji cried his eyes wide.

"Err… I guess." Ethan said.

"Oh my god! This is so cool. We worked with an Avenger!" Benji gushed.

"Right. Well, we've got work to do." Ethan said turning to look at the unconscious men on the floor while Jane frowned.

"So why do you think he was here in the first place?"

* * *

Back in the aircraft Clint had just pulled himself up and was greeting his longtime partner Natasha Romanov.

"So what is it this time?" He asked.

"There's group of aliens in Brooklyn." Natasha said. "The others went ahead. Cap's taking this one personally." She said and Clint nodded with grin.

"Let's go hunt some aliens."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
